G36C
The G36C is a carbine that is unlocked at Rank 7. It is the compact version of G36 rifle, with similar statistics. History The "C" after the G36 stands for "Compact" not "Commando/Carbine", which is already trademarked by the Colt Firearms Corporation. Produced by H&K since January 2001, the G36C is an even shorter variant of the G36K, which in turn is a subcarbine variant of the G36. The G36C has an incredibly short barrel of 9 inches, which resulted in some design changes, such as the gas piston's operating rod being shortened and the handguard and stock being shortened as well. The carry handle of the G36K and the G36, which contains the 1.5x zoom optic, was replaced by a simple Picatinny rail carrying handle and the weapon has an average set of iron sights as default instead. These traits make the G36C a better weapon for CQC.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#VariantsWikipedia - HK G36 In-Game General Info The G36C is very similar to the full size G36 assault rifle, minus the default optic. It has fairly good accuracy and medium recoil per shot. Its damage and range are statistically better than the other Carbines and average in the Assault rifle category. However, the G36C is more mobile and maneuverable than some ARs, due to it being a carbine. The G36C has 2 fire modes: Semi-auto/Full-auto. Its rate of fire is arguably very well balanced, being in the middle of the spectrum, and not being so high that the recoil becomes difficult to control, but it's not so low that it can't deliver a good amount of damage. At long range, with its minimum 20 damage, it can neutralize an enemy in just (barely) 5 shots, like most Assault Class weapons. This is its main advantage over the other carbines; it has the family's mobility but is a 5HKO at long range compared to the usual 6HKO for most of the other carbines. Usage/Tactics The G36C is closer to an assault rifle than a Carbine. It's good at close to mid range combat, arguably better than the starter M4 due being full auto instead of burst. When using the G36C with the semi-auto fire mode, it is surprisingly effective at countering Marksman and Recon Class weapons which stray too close, just like its bigger cousin can. Currently, it is the only Carbine which has this long range capacity. From 60 studs onwards, it drops to a 5 hit kill, which is lower than the other carbines. This means that around 60-ish to 70-ish studs range, an M4 or the L22 carbine will take less time to kill than you, so its best to avoid engaging them at that range. However, at 80 studs onwards, the G36C will be equal to the other carbines, and after 120 suds of range, it will beat every single carbine in minimum damage, save for the SR-RM. Summary/Conclusion This is a very versatile weapon, ranging from tap-firing at longer ranges due to it's 5 shot kill, and hip-firing in enclosed spaces. Modifying it with attachments, the G36C can fill most play styles. Trivia *The "C" on G36C means Compact. This is often mistaken for Commando and Carbine. *The G36C has been used in several movies along with the MP5, notably the Batman series(Batman Begins, etc.). Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbine Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons